Changeling 20
by xlilxskittlesx
Summary: This takes place at the end of episode 19, it's something I think would have been funny to happen if they never got changed back. Will have about 5 chapters or so. CONTAINS YAIO!
1. Chapter 1

**Changeling v. 2.0**

**A.N. Ok everyone. Episode 19 in Fairy Tail (which is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me sadly :( )**

**is by far one of my favorite ones. I know it was just a filler episode but it's so dang funny! And I also know everyone had to wonder what would have really happened if they stayed in the bodies they switched to. This is my little take on the whole idea :) **

**WARNING: There will be slightly yaio overtones as well as lots of fluff and actual sex. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that ... also there will be a scene(s) with multiple partners, again, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

**Anywho, On with the story! I hope everyone reading enjoys it, and rememeber R&R please!**

**If you think my writing sucks, just remember, I can't get any better if you don't tell me the issues!**

**Changeling V.2.0**

Lucy and Gray were the only happy people involved in the current predicament. Well, at least they were the only people that had their own bodies back! Sadly everyone else was still switched. That creepy post with the changeling spell really did a number on the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Errrrr... well maybe the thirty minute mark was just a guideline" Lucy offered, happy that she didn't have to worry about Gray showing everyone her breasts anymore.

"IT DIDN'T WORK" screamed Erza, the loud yell coming from Happy's body was extremely cute.

"I'll figure it out...I promise" Levy said, slowly backing out of the room and carrying a pile of books with her. Her fan club followed behind her, carrying even more books, along with their instruments for cheering her on.

Loke was still drooling fire, and Happy was sitting in the corner crying because he couldn't fly anymore. Natsu was trying to figure out why he was feeling fuzzy inside and couldn't seem to use any powers. Not that he would know what they were even if he could use them. Slowly he walked up to Lucy, "I guess this kind of ruins our date tonight, huh?" he whispered, making her turn a bright red and pull him from the room. Leading him outside she closed the door for privacy and leaned against the outside of the building.

She took Natsu's hand and looking him in they eye said, "No. It doesn't change anything. We will still have our date. You are still you, even if the outside is different for right now." He nodded in acceptance and leaned to plant a soft kiss on her lips, right as the door busted open. Gray stood still as he looked to see Lucy making out with Loke, er, Natsu. It was creepy to say the least, and he couldn't fathom how they could be making out with all this going on. Secretly he was a little jealous as well. He liked Lucy since the first time he saw her. She was always so full of life, bubbly and bouncy even in the worst of situations. Not to mention she always wore short skirts!

He took in the shocked faces of the other teens and began to get a little embarrassed. He could feel his pants tightening, and hoping they didn't notice, he turned tail and ran back to his house. He quickly ran inside and slammed the door, the sight of the blonde and pink haired boy etched into his eyelids. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He didn't like the thought of them being together. He was pretty sure no one else knew about the relationship they seemed to have. He slowly relaxed and decided to go and take a shower while he pondered his odd feelings.

"Nat...Natsu! Was that GRAY!?" squealed Lucy.

"Ummmmm, 'fraid so." he replied seeing the twinge of anger and fear in her eyes.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, "No one was supposed to know about us! You need to go talk to him!" she exclaimed, pushing Natsu towards the road.

Natsu hung his head and started walking towards the dark haired teens house. He knocked on the door and waited, but never got an answer. Checking the knob he realized it was unlocked and let himself in. Following Grays scent, and the sound of the shower running, he came to the bathroom door just as the water was being turned off.

"Gray" he yelled, "We need to talk about this!" Natsu couldn't help but be mad. Now that Gray knew, everyone would know, and that would be the end of his relationship, before it even started. He didn't know what to do about it, or how to handle this situation, but he was damn sure going to figure it out. He waited rather impatiently for Gray to leave the bathroom. The longer he had to wait the angrier he got,and had he been in his own body, there surely would have been steam coming from his ears by the time the dark haired boy finally emerged.

"Look ice block, you can't tell anyone about what you saw. Lucy is ready to kill both of us. Promise me you will keep your mouth shut and I might just let you win our next fight." said Natsu.

Gray looked at the pink haired teen and said simply, "No." Then he walked off looking for his clothes.

Natsu was speechless. He didn't know what to say. There had to be some way to fix this! He quickly strode after Gray, grabbing his arm, "What will it take to make you keep your mouth shut?" he pleaded.

Gray looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying "share."

"Share?" Natsu responded, completely confused.

"Yes, share." replied Gray. Natsu gave him a look showing he didn't quite understand, so Gray elaborated further. "Let's play a game Dragneel. Simply put, lets share Lucy for the next month. We can both date her at the same time, and she can pick the one she likes best."

Natsu got a thoughtful look on his face. He knew it there was no way Gray could win over Lucy so he didn't see any harm in playing his silly little game. He did however think there needed to be some rules. He hoped Lucy wouldn't be too upset over this when he told her later on.

"Ok," he said after a slight pause, "but I think we need some rules."

Gray proceeded to get a grin on his face and quickly turned to get a pen and paper from beside his bed. He finally found them and proceeded to write out THE BET in bold letters at the top, then put a number one down. "Ok, shoot" he said waiting for Natsu to give the first rule.

"First off, no messing with each other when were on a date with her. Meaning I wont mess up your dates and you wont mess up mine." He thought that was important, because he knew Gray was sneaky. "Second, we have to take her to the same places for our dates."

Gray didn't seem too happy about that one, it seemed like it would get boring for her to go to the same place two days in a row, but he wrote it down anyways. "Ok, my turn. No sex." Gray said.

Natsus eyes about popped out of his head. "I would never...that's so ...I cant even...wow. Ok. Wasn't even thinking of trying that anytime soon pervert!" replied the pink haired boy.

Gray laughed seeing the other teen stumble and stutter over his own words. "It's settled then. I won't tell anyone about what I saw. As long as she agrees to our little game, and she has to play it fairly. Meaning what ever you get, I get." he said over his shoulder as he pulled his pants on.

Natsu turned in a huff and left to go break things to Lucy. He wasn't sure how she would take it,but he was hoping for the best when he walked through her front door later that day.

**Ok, thats the end for now. Originally this was going to be a one shot, but in my starburst induced sugar high I have decided to make it a little more lengthy. This chapter is very short, I know. But it is my first time ever writing for an audience. So please read and review!**

**~Skittles~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy cringed when Natsu told her the deal. She didn't like the idea of dating two people at once. However, she really couldn't see any way around it. Gray would surely blab to everyone if she didn't comply.

"This really gives me a headache" she said looking at her fingers intertwined with Natsus.

"Yeah. Me to." he replied," but I don't see any other options. Its going to be OK though. This keeps our secrete safe, and lets us still be together."

she shook her head in acceptance and decided that if she had to do this she might as well have a little fun with it. After all, her and Natsu had a date tonight, which meant she would be going out with Gray tomorrow. She vowed to enjoy the time she got to spend with her formerly pink haired beau, and completely hate the time spent with Gray.

Later that night, Natsu and Lucy were on a date. They went to a quiet little restaurant with a beautiful atmosphere. The lights were dim and the place settings had a backdrop of pure crimson due to the table cloth. The silverware seemed to shine in the low lighting and you could tell love was in the air.

They enjoyed a toast to start the evening, drinking a clean and crisp sparkling wine. That was followed by a simple salad, but still felt extravagant.

"Hot sauce...on a salad..." Luck couldn't help but stare at Natsu, feeling sorry for Lokes body. If Levy didn't figure this spell out soon, poor Loke would have stomach ulcers by the time they did. Even though Natsu was in a different body, he still ate like he had his own. It was so weird to watch him poring hot sauce on everything. Natsu smiled brightly, "I cant help it. I need the heat!" he said with his cheeks turning bright red.

"OK then," she replied, laughing at his lopsided grin. It was odd looking at him in Lokes body. She never thought of Loke as handsome, but with Natsus personality shining through she couldn't help but think he was extremely attractive. Especially in his perfectly tailored black slacks and dress shirt. The thought that he dressed up just for her made her feel giddy inside, but she wondered how he had gotten the clothes seeing as none of his actual clothes would fit Lokes frame. They continued their meal, talking about anything and everything. Natsu scarfed down a giant plate of spicy wings, and managed to look exceptional, even with sauce covering his hands and face. Lucy had grilled tilapia, remembering to save some for happy and Erza, seeing as she was beginning to have an affinity for fish as well. _It must be hard for her being stuck in Happy's body_ thought Lucy.

At the end of the meal,some two hours or so later, Natsu and Lucy sat close together sharing a piece of cheesecake for dessert. He carefully picked up the last piece of the slice, the very tip, and offered it to Lucy.

"You have to make a wish" he said. Lucy looked puzzled but closed her eyes and made a silent wish as the small piece passed her lips. _I wish everyone could get their bodies back and go back to normal_ she thought, savoring the sweet and creamy texture of the dessert. She jumped a little when she opened her eyes and saw Natsu staring at her lips intently. He leaned forward almost in slow motion and placed a light kiss on her lips. She melted at the feel of his soft lips against hers and quickly opened her mouth to let his darting tongue inside.

Natsu enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth as his tongue explored hers. He moaned slightly, sliding his hands around her slim waist as the kiss deepened and tried to become something more. Pulling back he was enamored by the look of her slightly swollen pink lips. After placing another light kiss on her cheek he went to pay then came back to get her so they could leave. They walked back to her house in silence, holding hands and just enjoying each others company the whole way.

"Tomorrow night you have to see Gray," he said matter of factually. "Do you think you will enjoy it?" he asked honestly. Lucy scrunched her nose in distaste, and Natsu couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

"Not really," she replied honestly. "I don't like this situation, but we have to make the best of it so I don't have much choice" In reality she was a little worried. She didn't know how she was going to handle both the hot headed Natsu and the ice cold Gray, at least she didn't have to deal with both of them at once. With the missions on hold until everyone got changed back it seemed like the perfect time to deal with it anyways. Not to mention, it kept the two of them busy, especially since they couldn't fight a the moment.

"Good night Natsu. Ill see you in the morning right?" she asked turning to enter her house.

"Of course Lucy. Ill meet you at the guild. I'm going to stay there tonight to try and help Levy out and hopefully get this taken care of." he replied turning to leave. He waved at her from the bottom of the stairs and started walking to the guild,head down in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy woke up the next morning and headed straight for the guild. She was excited to see if any progress had been made towards switching the rest of the people back. Taking her leftovers from dinner the night before she walked the short distance from her place to the Guild hall. She looked for Levy upon entering and learned that a few people had been switched back, but sadly Natsu wasn't one of them. Levy couldn't understand why it wasn't working with everyone at once and kept doing research as Lucy walked off to find Natsu.

"Natsu!" she yelled, walking to the table he was seated at and taking a place beside him. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, looking tired and forlorn from still being in Lokes body. Her smile faltered a little as she noticed how drained he seemed, and she wondered if this was taking as much of a toll on everyone else as it seemed to be on him.

"Still no change?" she asked and frowned at Natsu shaking his head.

"She managed to switch the master and Mira back, along with Elfman and the drunk, but still no change for the rest of us." he said sadly.

"Well at least we know the time limit was false." she said trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Yeah." he replied sourly. She looked to the corner where Erza and Happy were fighting. Happy was currently changing the clothes he was in, and ended up in a rather revealing maids outfit. Erza started chasing him, flying up to try and catch him, which only ended with him hitting the floor and showing off the bright pink thong under the short skirt. Lucy stifled a laugh as Gray entered the room.

"Huh, didn't know you liked pink Erza," said Gray as she flew happy past him and out the door to save herself from further embarrassment

Erzas screams for Happy to pull the skirt down slowly faded as the door closed behind them. Lucy watched Gray stalk across the room, clearly in a bad mood, until he reached their table. He sat down beside her, leaning close he whispered "Ill pick you up around six" causing her to blush as a shiver ran down her spine from the closeness of him.

"Ah...o...OK then..." she replied as he got up and went to get a drink. She turned to Natsu who looked enraged by her reaction. "I don't know about this Natsu" she said, seeing the hate rolling behind his eyes.

"It has to be done." he replied,trying to hold back his anger. He finally got up and stormed off, leaving her at the table alone. Lucy decided to go shopping and then do some cleaning before her date with Gray that night.

She stopped at a cute little boutique, buying a new skirt and a low cut shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. She added a few silver bracelets and a slim chain to her purchases and carried the bags to the grocery store with her. Once inside she picked up a few snacks then returned to her apartment to get ready.

Lucy took a quick shower, taking time to fix dry and curl her hair so it would fall perfectly for her date. _I might not be looking forward to going out with Gray, but I refuse to look bad either way_ she thought as she finished getting dressed. Just as she was finishing her make up she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming" she said, getting up from her mirror and making her way to the front door. She adjusted her skirt and made sure to grab her key ring, then opened the door. Her mouth went dry as she looked at Gray. He was wearing dress slacks with a dark blue dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone, giving her a glimpse of his tattooed chest when he breathed. It was odd seeing him in anything other than his shorts, and she wondered how long he would actually manage to keep all the clothes on. She prayed it would last through their date. She stopped short when she looked down to see him extending a single flower towards her as he leaned against the door frame.

"Tha...thank you.." she stammered, taking the flower from him. "Ill be right back" she squeaked, turning around to find a vase. Gray jumped as the door was shut in his face but waited patiently for her return. Lucky leaned against the door, hoping her blush wasn't too noticeable as she thought about how good he looked. She quickly put the flower in a vase then re opened the door and exited the house. Gray quietly extended his arm, allowing her to link hers through his as they headed out to the restaurant in companionable silence.

The restaurant looked like it had a make over. That was one of her favorite things about this place, it was always changing, according to the whims of the owner. Tonight everything was draped in gold and silver, with hints of white that really set the place off. The table they sat at was covered with a silver cloth that sparkled like diamonds in the dim light. The napkins were a deep pure gold, like a sunset over the beach sand and she shivered a bit as Gray pulled her chair out and pushed it back under as she sat down. She couldn't help but notice how nice he was being, and also that as of right now anyways, he was still dressed. She smiled brightly as he sat across from her and looked at the menu.

"So," he began, "I know I kind of black mailed you into this, but I really appreciate you giving me a chance either way. I really like you, but I didn't think you would be into dating fellow guild members so I never even tried. I know were friends, but I hope we can become more, if not though then I hope this doesn't change anything between the three of us.

Lucy almost choked on her drink from his words. She recovered quickly saying "I might not be happy about being blackmailed, but I plan to make the most of this situation." _after all, what girl wouldn't want two guys fighting for her attention? _She thought to herself. Gray nodded his head and blushed a bit as the waiter came over taking their order for the meal. The both ate lightly, her having the smoked salmon and him the shrimp. They talked amicably and even shared bites with each other. Towards the end of the meal though, she was starting to get worried. _ Will he expect a kiss? I don't know if I can do that!_ She thought.

They slowly got up from the table, again linking arms for the walk back to her house. Upon arriving she turned to Gray a little scared and embarrassed. "I don't expect you to be a forward with me as you are with the fire brain, how ever I would like a kiss since this is a date." he said smiling as he took her hands.

Lucy blushed as she leaned forward, expecting a swift touch of their lips. She was surprised however when he deepened the kiss, her hands automatically finding their way to his waist, as his buried in her hair. She felt shocked that she could enjoy it so much. He savored the taste of her cotton candy lip gloss, thinking it fit her personalty perfectly. Her hair was soft and fine, the curls slightly fallen after their time out. He pulled back before getting too carried away and stepped back a bit.

"Thank you Lucy." he said as he turned and walked off into the night. She stared after him, shocked with herself. _How can I possibly be attracted to both of them?! _She thought turning to enter her house. Sleep that night was hard to come by as she kept dreaming of the two boys vying for her attention and what she was going to get into. She woke up early the next morning to go to the guild again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy entered the guild hall, and immediately got a shirt thrown in her face. Pulling it off she looked up to see Natsu and Gray locked in battle. She realized this meant Natsu had finally been changed back and jumped between them before it got too bad.

"Oh my god!" she yelled excitedly as she looked at Natsu. "It worked?" she asked. He nodded, and pointed at a table for them to sit and talk at. Gray got annoyed that he was being ignored, but was reprimanded quickly by Erza when she realized he had stripped. He skulked away to gather his clothes as the other two teens sat and talked.

_**AN**_

_**OK, so this is chapter 2. I have gotten absolutely no feedback, and to be honest its starting to worry me. I don't know what you guys want to read unless you tell me! I feel bad because I know these chapters are short, but again this is literally my first fic I'm putting up for others to read. Please R&R! and I hope you enjoyed reading:) If I get at least one review, ill put up another chapter later today:) **_

_***fingers crossed someone actually reviews!* XD**_

_**Anyways, hope you have a good day!**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Alright, just a warning but this chapter will have a little bit of oddity in it, as in there are some things that I know wouldn't be available in the series, but to fit my purpose I put them in here. Anyways, on with the chapter! :D**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy sat at a Guild table, thinking back over the last two weeks. Everyone was finally switched back to normal, which was great. However, it seemed like after Natsu switched back, things started changing. He and Gray were fighting more than usual now, which was saying a lot. She was still dating both of the boys, but it was really starting to wear on her. They switched off on who got to choose the date avenue, but it seemed like they were getting more and more extravagant as time went on. Natsu had picked last, and they went to a super fancy fine dining restaurant, then to see a movie.

She had loved going to the movies two nights in a row. The first night she went with Natsu. He picked an action packed thriller with lots of guns and big explosions. It was very entertaining and they made out in the end when the hero walked off with his girl. She remembered his mouth being salty from the popcorn, yet sweet from the soda they shared. It was an amazing night as they walked back to her house, holding hands and staring at the stars.

The next night she went with Gray. The dinner was cut short because he kept stripping, but it was rather comical when a half naked Gray was thrown out on his butt by the big burly security guard. She laughed again at the memory. Gray picked a horror movie. She was scared the whole time, clinging to his arm and hiding her head at all the super scary parts. She didn't get that much sleep that night because every little bump made her cringe and think there was a monster in her house. She did enjoy it thougheven if she still jumped at little sounds every now and then.

Gray walked through the doors, heading straight for her when he noticed his rival was no where to be seen. In fact, now that she thought about it, Lucy hadn't seen Natsu in about two days. Looking up when Gray approached her she put a smile on her face and waved.

"It's my turn to pick our date," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had he perfect idea but it had to be a surprise. "Ill come pick you up in and hour or so OK?"

"Sure," Lucy replied. "What should I wear though?" Today was the hottest day of summer so far and she knew it would only get hotter as the day went on.

"Something cool." he said turning to walk away. Lucy was almost to the door when Mira caught her attention.

"Hey Lucy, could you come help me with something in the back?" she asked.

"Sure" Lucy said smiling as she went around the counter and followed Mira into a back room.

"Close the door please" said Mira, turning to give Lucy a concerned look. Lucy did as she was asked, then turned back to Mira, starting to get worrier she asked "So...whats up?"

"Well Lucy, honestly I'm concerned about something. Do you know whats been going on with Natsu and Gray lately? They seem to be at each others throats a lot more than usual."

Lucy could feel sweat begin to bead on her back. She didn't want anyone to find out what was going on, so she had to be very delicate with how she explained things to Mira. She pasted on a look of worry before replying to Miras question. "Well, I do know they have been fighting a lot more. It seems weird to me too, but the never have any issues when were hanging out together. Even the mission we went on the other day was great."

Mira gave Lucy a calculating look, "I know there is more to it Lucy...every time they fight now it seems like they are actually fighting over something. Or someone..." she mused, trying to get Lucy to explain further. Lucy almost fell down, she knew Mira had figured it out. She was one of the most observant people in the guild so it only made sense. _Shit. How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ She thought, racking her brain for a way to explain things.

"I can't tell you everything'" began Lucy, "But I will say that the fighting should end soon."

Mira nodded her head in acceptance. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine Lucy, just remember, playing with ice can cause a burn just as bad as playing with fire." she said, opening the door to leave. Lucy sat and thought about her words for a few minutes before following her out. Miras words circled in the back of her head the whole way home, and she started to wonder if this might really be a bad idea. _What am I thinking dating two of the most hot headed people in the world? Maybe I should just break it off with both of them! _Though Lucy as she entered her house. _Ill talk to Natsu tomorrow after our date about it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray knocked on Lucy's door a little after one in the afternoon. She opened it to find him in shorts and a lightweight tank top, and he nodded in approval at her short skirt and bright pink tube top. "That should be fine" he said, turning to walk outside. Lucy followed him, until she saw the two bikes leaning against her railing. "Hop on" he said, grabbing one for himself and motioning for her to use the other.

"Er...OK...where are we going again?" she asked as she straddled the bike.

"I told you its a surprise," said Gray with a small chuckle. "We have a bit of a ride though." he said, setting a brisk pace. The cool wind felt good against her sun kissed skin as they rode through hills and over bridges. They talked and laughed the whole way, and before she knew it they were stopped at a small park. Gray locked the bikes to one of the stalls and took a cloth form his back pocket. "We have a little bit of a walk then we will be there, but I need you to wear this OK?" he asked holding the makeshift blindfold up. She nodded her head and he proceeded o tie it around her eyes, taking care not to pull her hair in the process.

She felt Gray take her hand and let him lead her where they needed to go. She started hearing music, and the more they walked the louder it got. Finally, when she was starting to think they were walking in circles, he stopped her. The music was definitely louder, and she could tell it was up beat and fun. She thought she could hear people screaming and was anxious to take the blindfold off. Finally, Gray reached up and removed the blindfold.

Her eyes slowly opened, and a big smile lit her face. They were standing at the gates to a giant theme park! She could see a track gleaming in the sun,and the laughter of tons of people milling about the park. She was so excited she almost pulled his arm off when she went to run towards the entrance. Gray stopped her so he could pay for the tickets, and after receiving wrist bands, they proceeded inside. He handed her some sun block from a bag on his back and they both put some on.

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asked, happy to see a smile plastered on her face. He had never been to one of these places before, so he was super excited as well, but seeing her face lit up like it was made the hundred jewl tickets more than worth it.

"Roller coaster!" she screamed, dragging him along until they could get in line for the biggest fastest one in the park. They were standing behind another couple in line and the four of them talked for a bit before they got on the ride. Lucy was shaking with excitement as she sat in the little chair and waited on the safety person to come and check their harnesses.

"I have never ever been to one of these!" she exclaimed animatedly as the man checked the last persons harness and prepared for the ride to start. "Thank you so much Gray," she said, taking his hand in hers as they slowly went up the first hill and came to a pause.

"You're welcome Lucy." he replied, feeling his stomach drop as they zoomed down the hill and around the track. They got off with wobbly legs and on the way through the exit stalls they saw a place to buy pictures taken while on the ride.

"Look! Can we get it? Please Gray?" lucky pleaded, seeing a picture of the two of them holding hands and screaming when they went down the first drop.

"Of course Lucy, anything for you" he replied smiling as he paid for two copies and tucked them into his bag. "How about some more rides?" he said pulling her towards another ride in the distance. They followed each other around all day, taking turns picking rides and laughing the whole time. Lucy didn't think she had ever seen Gray this relaxed, or happy even. Finally she asked if they could get some dinner, after a whole day of biking and running around the park she was starving. They walked into a tavern, planted in the middle of the park and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Um...I think you needed more sun block," Lucy said smiling as she took in Grays slightly sun burned face. He grimaced as he scrunched his cheeks in agreement. "Yeah, well its OK. Ill live" he said smiling as she dipped her fries in ketchup. While they ate they took out their photos of the day and looked at all of them. Looking at the disposable camera Gray had bought her, she realized there was still one picture left. She quickly jumped into his lap and pointed the camera at them, taking the last picture she leaned in close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a lot of fun today," she said, twining her fingers with him. Gray could feel her wiggling in his lap as she turned to give him a more thorough kiss, and it was all he could do to keep his hormones under control.

"I'm glad," he replied when the kiss ended " now its time to head back" he said smiling as they gathered up their things and left to head home. Gray dropped her off, giving her a final good night kiss that made her toes curl in bliss. As he walked off, she smiled brightly and turned to go inside and get ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she was woken up by Natsu tapping on her window. She looked at the clock and blearily got out of bed to let him inside. "Mornin Natsu." she said, smiling at the pink haired teen as he entered the house.

"Morning," he replied, "Are you about ready to go?" he asked.

"Give me ten minutes" she replied, grabbing clothes and running to the bathroom to change. Natsu waited patiently for her to get ready. He was looking forward to spending time with her, but the mission he had o do to get the money for the date had really worn him out. Not to mention, he didn't even know where they were going. Gray had given him an address and told him to pack a lunch and a bathing suit and that was it. h was slightly worried about what the darker haired teen had planned for the date.

Lucy came down wearing a flowing loose fitting top and shorts. Natsu couldn't help but notice how slim and toned she had become. It also seemed like she had a nice tan and he quietly wondered when that had happened. They left, again on bikes, and stopped about an hour into their journey.

"Hang on, I wanna do something real quick" he said leaning his bike against a fence." Come here" he motioned her forward and hefted her over the short fence into a small field before retrieving the picnic basket strapped to the back of his bike. They walked across the field until he found an huge old tree and pulling a blanket out of the basket he spread it out at the trees roots. Lucy smiled as he set out plates and cups, then brought out sandwiches and chips, along with a small covered container. They sat and ate, enjoying each others company. Finally Natsu pulled the container to himself and told her to close her eyes. She complied, and parted her lips as something cool was pressed against them.

Natsu smiled as she jumped when he pressed the carefully made cheesecake against her lips. She smiled as the sweet creaminess hit her taste buds and opened her eyes. She playfully took the container and fork from him and they proceeded to feed each other. That is, until a hog showed up. Apparently their loud laughter and food had attracted his attention. They abandoned the basket and blanket and ran towards their bikes as the wild beast rutted around in their forgotten belongings.

"That was close" she panted once they jumped the fence. They both bent over with hands on their knees as they caught their breath.

"so...true..." replied Natsu between taking huge gulps of air."Lets get out of here!" They hopped back onto the bikes and took off for the unknown destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu cringed inwardly when he saw where they were. _Really? A theme park? That sneaky little ice block!_ He thought as they approached the front gates. That is, until he realized there was also a water park attached. "Lucy" he called, "would you be OK going to the water park?" he asked, waiting to see her reaction.

"Sure Natsu" she replied brightly, grabbing his had as they entered the gates.

They walked to the giant pool and put their clothes in a locker before entering the water. "Natsu! Come here quick!" yelled Lucy. Natsu waded through the waist deep water until her reached her. She pulled him up into a kiss until she heard a small siren. "Here it comes!" she yelled laughing as she pulled Natsu closer. As soon as their lips met, they were soaked from above as a giant bucket of water was dumped over on them. The water was cool, and helped Natsu calm his raging hormones. Laughing, Lucy dove into the water and splashed him from about four feet away.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" he yelled swimming after her. They took turns going down the slides and lazing about on the floats provided but the park. After a few hours in the pool, they got out to grab a snack, since Natsu had gotten sick and threw up on the first water slide they went on. Luckily they had a bucket ready. They got some chips and a soda and sat under an giant umbrella, enjoying the shade as they ate.

"So, how did your mission go?" she asked between chips.

"Good," replied Natsu, really not wanting to get into how much it had actually worn him out. Even though it was a relatively easy mission, he had a lot of little problems he had to deal with while on it. Lucy nodded her head, noticing he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Oh, by the way, Mira knows something is going on." she said, changing the subject. Natsu spit soda all over the table as he looked at her in surprise.

"what do you mean?!" he yelled, getting a panicked look in his eyes.

"She confronted me yesterday," Lucy began, "I didn't really tell her anything, but she knows something is up. She said you and Gray seemed like you were fighting over someone...I know you kind of are, but remember im only doing this so I can be with you Natsu." Lucy did think Gray was nice and all, but her heart was calling to Natsu, and she was glad there was only about a week left until they could finally date exclusively.

Natsu shook his head as they finished their snack and went to the lounge chairs around the pool. Lucy wanted to go down some more slides, so she left Natsu in a chair and took off. He laughed as he watched her come down the slippery slides, but his exhaustion soon took over and he fell asleep in the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God! Natsu! wake up Natsu, you need to get out of the sun!" panicking Lucy began to shake him until she saw his eyes open. He had been asleep for at least three hours, in straight sun, and looked horribly sun burnt. His whole body was a bright red and she knew he was in pain as she accidentally pressed into his arm and he pulled away with a hiss. She felt guilty for not keeping a better eye on him.

"It hurts," he rasped, carefully pulling himself from the chair. "Uh...I hate to cut this short, but is there anyway we can head home now?" he asked, pain clear in his voice.

"Yes, of course!" Lucy said, moving so he could go by and collect the rest of their belongings. The ride home was full of pained grunts from the pink haired teen, and guilty feelings from Lucy. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, while she was enjoying herself, poor Natsu was getting cooked by the afternoon sun. He seemed to be getting more red as they got closer to home. Lucy took him straight to the guild, and helped him apply the sunburn ointment Mira gave him.

"I'm so sorry Natsu" she said for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Its OK, really" he replied, trying to hide the pain with a smile. "Its more my fault anyways, I fell asleep not you. I'm glad you got to enjoy yourself though!" he said, showing a genuine smile to her as she rubbed his shoulders down with the salve. After they were done, Lucy laid down with her head in his lap. Natsu liked the way it felt, the two of them alone and so relaxed with each other. It just felt right. Like it was meant to be. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep. He carefully moved her so that she lay next to him. He didn't think anything about it as he drifted off to sleep beside her, content with the way she felt against his side,even if she did keep breathing warmly on his sunburn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lucy woke up to the feeling of something very warm beside her. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing she was not in her room she began to panic. Looking to her left she saw Natsu, still asleep, and calmed down. _He looks so peaceful asleep_ she thought watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. She reached over and woke him up and they went down stairs to get some breakfast at the guild hall. She knew something was wrong as soon as she walked down the last stair and noticed everyone looking at her.

She turned beat red at the loud cheers all the guys let loos as soon as Natsu came up behind her. She was mortified, especially when she looked over to see none other than Gray fuming in the corner. He looked like he was made of stone as he walked to the door, slamming it on the way out.

"Oh no..." she said with a look of horror as she realized what everyone must be thinking. She didn't know what to do as the cheers got louder, and everyone started clapping Natsu on the back. The only thing she could think of, was how this must look to Gray. And how this would affect the game they were playing,although by the way everyone was talking t didn't seem to really matter anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN**

**So that brings us to the end of the third chapter. What do you guys think so far? I really love the reviews im getting and I want to thank everyone that is taking the time to read my story! I know I said it would be about 5 chapters, but im thinking ill make it a little longer. I know that I tortured poor Natsu, with the sun burn and motion sickness and what not, but don't worry, Gray will get his fair share of torture in the next chapter or so. Ill also probably include a lemon in either the next chapter or the one after,im not too sure yet though. I have some really great ideas for our three participants ;D I really hope you guys enjoy the rest and I look forward to getting some more reviews!**

_**Lilpurplehood~ **_**I have to say thank you so much for being the first to review my story! Also it was VERY informative and I really took the words to heart. Trust me when I say there will be plenty of mishaps and funny moments, as well as some more in depth romance and even some fluff coming soon. I'm so glad that you liked how I did the different atmospheres for the tow dates. I really want to keep it equal between the two guys, but have it completely different at the same time. I think Gray would be a little more mature than Natsu, idk why that's just how it seems to me. I hope you enjoyed the little mishaps in this chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when its done!**

_**DreamscomeTRUEEE~ OK**_** I know its starting off a little slow, but it will get better. And there will be yaio later on. I cant tell you if ill actually use the pairings you suggested (even though they are my favs xD) but I hope you like the final result when im finished with the idea! Thanks for the review!**

_**Dyeni~ **_**Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**~Skittles~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Changeling 2.0**_

_**chapter 4**_

_**A.N**_

_OK guys, this chapter will move a little fast, and will also be where the sex comes in. There will be some pretty intense scenes, right from the beginning, as well as a little bit of filler. This is set about two days before the end of the actual game the three are playing and will lead to the ultimate parings and subsequent conclusion of this fic. Hope you enjoy and please remember to R&R! :)_

_~Skittles~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a week and Lucy still had not succeeded in calming Gray down. He refused to believe that her and Natsu had only shared a bed, and not each other in the process. He was constantly at Natsus throat now and she didn't know how to end it. She knew she would have to make a choice soon. Which boy would she choose? At this point she honestly didn't want either. They were both being so dramatic and it was really wearing on her nerves. Getting up from the table she walked right into the middle of the two fighting teens, grabbed a hand from each, and drug them all the way outside, and up to a practice hill.

"OK STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled, as both boys looked on in shock.

"But he started it! He broke the rules! Its all his fault!" whined Gray pointing to the pinkette.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! For gods sake Gray, i'm not a whore! We just SLEPT in the same bed!" screamed Lucy in frustration. "Stop this stupid fighting or ill leave both of you high and dry. I swear ill do it!" she said walking off to her house to sulk.

Lucy had to come up with a plan, she had to do something to make Gray feel better, as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to like him just as much as she did Natsu. Seeing him so hurt really made her feel bad and she wanted to fix the pain in his eyes. Suddenly, she had an idea. Putting her plan into action would take finesse, but she thought it would be ultimately worth it, so she sat down to use her writing skills to her advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu opened his door to find an envelope attached to it. Grabbing it, he returned inside to sit down and read it.

_Dearest Natsu,_

_I know you and Gray are supposed to be picking the dates, and although I have had fun, there is one thing I would like to do. Meet me at my house tonight around seven. You don't have to wear anything special, or bring anything other than yourself. Ill have everything else we need for tonight ready to go at my house. Cant wait to see you tonight firefly._

_p.s. Don't tell Gray, this can be our little secret ;)_

_xoxo,_

_Lucy_

Natsu smiled as he folded the note up and put it in his back pocket. He was really looking forward to a night alone with Lucy again. Especially at her house. He could hardly wait as he looked at the clock, realizing he had about four hours until time for him to head out, he decided to take a Small nap and then shower and get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray walked to the door, groggy from his afternoon nap. "Whoever the hell woke me up is in for some serious pain!" he mumbled. Opening the door he looked around, he didn't see anyone right off, so he walked off the porch looking up and down the road. Figuring he imagined the knock he turned to walk back to his house, stopping when he saw the white envelope on his front door. He grabbed it and walked back inside, slamming the door and going to his room to read it.

_Dearest Gray,_

_I want to prove to you that Natsu and I didn't do anything the other night. I want to do something special, just the two of us, so I can ease your worries and make up for the last few days. I really like you Gray, so I was wondering if you would come to my house, around seven tonight, so we can have some quiet alone time. Just the two of us. You don't have to wear anything special, or bring anything. I just want to enjoy a night in with you. Cant wait to see you later!_

_p.s. Don't tell Natsu!_

_Xoxo,_

_Lucy_

Gray grinned. Looking at the clock he realized he had about an hour before he would have to leave. He grabbed a shower, taking his time to make sure he was extra clean. Grabbing his clothes he walked out of his house so he could stop by the store and get some flowers on the way to Lucy's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, at Lucy's house_

Lucy was just putting the finishing touches on the table, the only thing left was to light the candles and actually serve the food. She had prepared the meal just for both of the boys. There were three place settings, and she prayed her plan would work out. Moving to her room, she picked up the dress she had gone out and bought just for tonight. It was short, barely covering her butt, and so tight she couldn't wear anything under it for fear of showing lines in the smooth fabric. The dress itself was black, with the middle done in a shear fabric that sparkled. It left her back bare, and barely managed to contain he massive breasts. She had bought it for seduction, and she hoped it would make the boys so speechless they would forget to fight.

She slid into the dress, enjoying the feel of the slinky fabric as it pulled across her otherwise unclothed body. She sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her shoes from beneath it. These were a last minute purchase the shop keeper had talked her into. She had to admit they looked great with the dress, and elongated her legs. After putting them on she fixed her hair, letting it fall in soft ringlets, then put a little bit of makeup on. She looked at the clock, _the boys should be here any minute, _she thought returning to the living room.

Lucy jumped at the knock on her front door. Getting up, she cringed as she heard both of the boys outside the door. _Oh god, maybe this was a mistake_ she thought. That is, until she opened the door and everything went quiet.

Both boys looked up in shock.

Natsus mouth went dry as he took in Lucy standing before him. He completely forgot about the ice mage next to him as he noticed how short the dress was. She sure was making it hard to keep up the no sex part of this bet. She looked absolutely amazing, and Natsu had drool falling from his mouth in a steady line. Gray was also enamored, catching sight of the heels that encased her legs in some sort of cage that extended until right below her knees. His breaths came out in small puffs as he got immediately aroused.

"Hey guys, go ahead and come in." Lucy said, turning and going back inside. She heard both boys take a deep breath as they got to see just how short the dress actually was. It barely covered her butt, hugging the cheeks tightly, and giving glimpses of more every time she took a step. The boys eagerly followed her to the table.

"Natsu, you go here, Gray over there." she said, positioning them at their respective places at the table. Taking her own seat, she began, "We all need to have a talk... I cant do this anymore guys. Its all too much."

Natsu gave Gray a smug look, figuring Lucy would just let everyone know the two of them were dating so they could be done with Gray.

Gray on the other hand, thought he had finally captured Lucy's heart, and couldn't wait to rub it in Natsus face.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions guys," she said seeing the evil glint in both their eyes. "Now tonight will be the last night of the game, one way or another it will come to an end tonight, but I think I have found a way we can all be happy." Lucy put on a big smile and asked Natsu to light the candles, while gray chilled the bottle of wine she had bought. "I want this to work so please hear me out OK?"

Both boys shook their head in acceptance. Thank you for hearing me out, ill explain everything after our group date tonight OK?" she asked looking at both of them in turn. Nodding they watched as she got up and left to get the food.

"You know shes going to pick me right Gray?"

"Yeah right flame brain, I am clearly the better choice!" Gray said, flexing his now bare chest.

Natsu could do nothing but glare at him as Lucy returned carrying in the food. She gave Natsu his favorite Flaming chicken, while Gray got fried rice. She had roasted chicken. They ate in silence, until the wine started flowing. Lucy had bought five bottles, and one after on they were downed, until the three of them completely forgot about the food and ended up on the couch watching some sappy chick flick while they all giggled. Natsu sat to the left, Gray to the right, and Lucy was in the middle, just how she planned it.

As both boys started drinking more, she started getting more daring. She tentatively reached and grabbed each boys hand under the blanket that had mysteriously appeared in the last hour. Slowly, she pulled each hand to her thighs, respectively and left them there as her hands returned back to their respective guys lap. Both boys tensed, neither knowing the other was mirroring their own actions they just left their hands on her thigh. Slowly they leaned in towards her, still not moving their hands.

Lucy rubbed her hand down Grays bare chest, relishing the way his muscles tensed under her fingers. At the same time she stroked Natsus leg, moving ever upwards in her search for what she really wanted. She spread her legs a bit, almost encouraging the boys to make a move, as both of her hands reached their packages. She quietly slid her hand inside Natsus pants, then Grays, enjoying the feel of them through their boxers. Both boys slid down to give her better access, and she felt her dress roll up some as Grays fingers reached the edge of it.

Lucy stroked the teens through their boxers, feeling each swell up and begin to strain against the thin material. She felt hesitant fingers touching further up her legs. Spreading them more she allowed better access, before withdrawing from both boys and pulling her dress back down.

"That's what I want," she said, looking at the raven headed boy and the pinkette. They both looked confused, until she pulled the blanket back and showed they were both touching her. They immediately pulled away in alarm. "You said you would hear me out, and now is the time boys." she said leaning back into the cushions.

"I really like both of you. The last month has been amazing, other than the two of you fighting more. I enjoy spending time with both of you. Natsu, with his spontaneity, and Gray with his icy calm. I …... I cant choose …... I cant choose between the two of you. So... I …...i want you both. At the same time..." she said, watching for a reaction from either one of the others.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, then down at their hands, so close yet so far. Looking back up, Natsu thought about how well the three of them had worked together at dinner. Gray thought about how the made a great team on missions. Nodding at each other, they looked at her. Natsu went towards her lips, as Gray headed for her neck. Lucy gasped in shock that the two boys had accepted this so easily, then again in ecstasy as Natsus mouth reached hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A.N.**_

_**OK, I know I said I was going to put a lemon in this chapter, but I feel like it really needs its own chapter to really shine. As you can tell it will be a THREESOME. That means two guys on one girl. If it doesn't interest you, don't read the next chapter. I should have it up later tonight, provided I don't get distracted:)**_

_**Lilpurplehood- ** I want to thank you for reviewing again, I know there will be more chapters, and this might not be the final pairing. Hope you enjoy reading the rest of it!_

_**please read and review, I would love to have some feed back, and the more reviews I get, the more likely ill be to update faster! Hope you enjoyed this little snippet! :)**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Changeling**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

Lucy sank further into the couch, her lips locked in a heated battle with Natsu as they both fought for domination. Gray was worrying at her neck, his cool breath a major difference from the furnace battling its way inside her mouth. Lucy moaned as she felt two hands sink lower down her body. One cold as ice, the other burning like the sun, as they traced over her barely covered skin. Natsu reached the bottom of her dress, pulling it up slightly so he could gain better access to the prize underneath. Hesitantly he reached for the moisture between her legs.

Gray pulled the top of her dress aside, exposing her massive breast as he dipped his head down to take the pink bud into his mouth. He licked slowly, cupping her other tit as her tortured her with his tongue. Natsu sent a finger to delve in the folds between her thighs. Stroking lightly as he found her slick already.

"Damn Lucy, you really want this don't you." he whispered in her ear as his finger found her small clit. He made small circles around it as she reached out to take a swollen member into each hand. Natsu sucked in a deep breath as she stroked him through his boxers, bringing him to full arousal. Gray pushed himself into her hand, relishing the feeling of her slightly warmer hand on his throbbing cock.

Gray looked at Natsu, motioning for him to get up as he laid Lucy back across the couch. Both boys removed the rest of their clothes, looking down at the girl laying in wait for their pleasure. Lucy shivered in anticipation as she watched both boys spring from their underwear, standing at full attention they were both more than impressive. Natsu had a large head, already slick with pre cum, and had to be well over ten inches. Gray was also long, and thick the whole way down. Her eyes got huge as she realized she would have to take both of them.

Gray leaned down, taking her leg into his hand as he kissed his way up her thigh, sending waves of cold through her body that turned her on even more. Natsu grabbed her chest, rolling first one nipple and then the other between his overly warm fingers. He leaned down to reclaim her mouth just as Gray reached the apex of her thighs. Blowing a cool breath across her now exposed pussy made her shiver in delight. He spread her with his fingers, taking care to lightly stroke across the bud buried between them.

"Wow, you are so wet Lucy," he murmured as his head dipped even lower. His cool tongue traced circles around her as he tasted her. "Mmmmmm, tastes like maple syrup." he called to Natsu with a wink. Gray laved her with his tongue, using slow wide strokes. Natsu reached a hand southward, rubbing across her pale mound silently asking for entrance from Gray. He delved his fingers in her cleft, moistening the tips as he played in her womanly juices. Lucy moaned deep in her throat as she felt his expert fingers stroke her.

"Ye...yes Natsu. Ohhh, right there." she moaned arching her back off the couch as his fingers found just the right spot. She felt cool breath again, right before a freezing finger made its way inside her. " Oh...oh my." she said in exacerbation. The difference between the cold inside her and the heat stroking her pulsing clit was enough to almost send her over the edge. She could feel something building, low in her belly, just as Gray inserted another finger, spreading her wide as he scissored them. He found a spot further in, and every time he hit it Lucy moaned loudly. He pressed hard, staying deep and swirling over it repeatedly while Natsu continued stroking her clit and nibbling her chest. Gray felt her tighten around his fingers as she came.

" Wow...Natsu...Gra...Gray... oh... wow..." she panted, trying to come back down from the high that mind blowing orgasm had pushed her to. Opening her mouth she licked the head bobbing in front of her face as Natsu leaned down. Tasting the slightly salty pre cum as it coated her tongue turned her on even more. She sucked him inside her mouth, hollowing her cheeks to put maximum pressure on him. Gray slid up her body, Teasing her still quivering vagina with the head of his member. She moaned as he rubbed her and the vibrations from her mouth made Natsu jerk.

"oh god. Do it again" he pleaded.

"mmmmmmmm," she purred against him.

"Holy shit...we are going to fuck you senseless Lucy." he said with a smirk as he pushed deeper into her throat. Gray kept teasing her, sliding around her slick entrance in some kind of erotic dance until he slipped a small amount of himself inside her.

"Yes Gray, please I need you!" she begged, thrusting her hips up to try and take more of him. He positioned himself again, holding his base as he slowly pushed inside, stretching her with his massive girth.

"Unnnn...ye...oh...god...Gray" she moaned as he slid in inch by inch. It hurt to be stretched so far, but the feeling of being completely full as he buried himself to the hilt over rid and pain she might be filling. Gray paused for a minute, then picked up a slow pace as he thrust shallowly into her tight hole. She pumped Natsu in time with Grays thrusts, sucking hard on his tip as his member swelled. Swirling her tongue almost pushed him over the edge, pulling him back he stroked himself for a minute before letting her continue.

Gray picked his pace up, slamming into her small body as he held her hips down. She would be bruised in the morning, but at the time she could really care less. He slid in, deeper and deeper, until she could feel him bottom out. The pain brought her closer and closer as she stroked Natsu faster and sucked harder. She felt Natsu try to pull back, but she wanted all of them to get off at the same time, so tightening her muscles to clamp around Grays dick she gasped as she felt his pace falter. Gray released himself deep inside her as her world exploded in on itself and Natsu thrust himself deep into her throat, coating it with his burning hot seed.

Lucy almost choked on the fluid making its way down the back of her throat, Natsu fell to his knees, coming to a rest on the couch beside her head, as Gray collapsed over her body.

"That was...amazing..." she whispered into the sudden silence only broken by their deep breaths.

"Oh yeah" agreed Natsu while Gray shook his head.

"So... do you think we could do this? All three of us together, all the time?" she asked hesitantly. Both boys agreed as they lay in a sweaty pile, Natsu pulling Lucy's head into his lap as Gray re adjusted himself so he didn't crush her. The three drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy awoke some time later, and go up to get some water. The wine had really done a number on her head, and she felt fuzzy as she gently removed herself from her boyfriends and moved to the kitchen. She filled a glass and returned to the living room, looking at the two boys now cuddled around each other she couldn't help but smile. She knew this was the answer to her problem, and she was happy they had all agreed to it, she just hoped they felt the same way come morning. She went to her bed room and laid down, falling into a deep slumber as morning started creeping in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN**_

_**I know this was a short chapter, but it was the first of the lemons! XD I hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be more to come, after all we have to find out how everyone feels the morning after right?! ;P I would love to get some more reviews, so I know if you guys think mi heading down the right track or not. Hope you enjoyed my first ever published lemon!**_

_**~Skittles~**_


End file.
